A computing system may include multiple graphics controllers, for example a switchable graphics or hybrid graphics computing system having an integrated graphics processing unit (GPU) and a discrete CPU. A graphics controller may be connectable to a display and associated with a video driver. Prior to starting the video driver associated with the graphics controller, or when a video driver is not available, video Basic Input Output System (BIOS) services may be used to output images to a display connected to the associated graphics controller.